White Rose: love is a weird thing
by Rubyrose490
Summary: Weiss has some "interesting" feelings for Ruby but isn't sure if ruby feels the same, 1 of...many chapters to come...Fluff/Yuri/funtimes later down the line Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was alone in the library, as Weiss had told her to study for Professor Port's test on Monday and she did not want Weiss to get mad at her, they just started to get along. Weiss and Ruby didn't always get along, Weiss always annoyed with Ruby's 'antics' but Ruby slowly grew on her, Weiss began to have feelings for ruby that she couldn't explain but she had never felt them for anyone else before. As Ruby was sitting, nose in her text book reading up on Deathstalkers, she felt a sudden grip on her shoulders which caused her to jump out of her seat screaming.

"Whoa it's just me calm down." Weiss whispers,

"w-what are you doing here!" Ruby yelled.

"I came to see how our team leader was doing, learning anything?" Weiss said her smile shinning unusually bright today.

"Yes….im learning tons off useless stuff." ruby retorted with her usual pouty face.

"Oh ruby it's not useless, knowledge is never useless, but anyway do you want to go get some cookies from the cafeteria, take a break."

"Cookies, why do you want to get cookies with me? Why are you being so nice Weiss?"

"What can I say I'm in a good mood, do you want to or not?"

"Well of course I do."

As they left the library walking down the empty corridors of the academy ruby noticed that Weiss was walking uncommonly close to ruby which made her feel happy and weird at the same time, this caused her to blush. They opened the doors to the cafeteria Weiss told ruby to go find seats and Weiss would get the Cookies. Weiss returned with a plate of 12 Cookies and a coffee, 1 cream five sugars just how Ruby liked it. She sat the plate and mug in front of Ruby who had a Quizzical look on her face.

"Are you not having anything?" Ruby questioned

To which Weiss replied "no I'm not hungry."

Just as Weiss finished her sentence Ruby devoured the plate in front of her leaving not even a crumb as Ruby began to sip her coffee Weiss spoke.

"Ruby? You're my friend right?" Weiss asked

She finished her drink "yes Weiss of course I am, where is this coming from?"

"Well it's just….I-I really care about you and I wanted to know if you felt the same way." Weiss trailed off nervously looking down at the table.

"Weiss of course I care about you, you are my friend and teammate."

"b-but" Weiss could barely speak "what about more than friends?"

Ruby had a blank nervous stare on her face, and didn't know what to do

"Wait you mean like a girlfriend?" Ruby not really understanding relationships didn't know what to say.

"Yes you dunce" Weiss snapped, feeling very embarrassed.

"Ohhhh" was all Ruby could say, not sure how to feel about this new information, she really liked Weiss but she wasn't sure if she 'Liked' Weiss. Weiss on the other hand, was redder then Ruby's cloak

Ruby tried to collect her thoughts but was nervous with Weiss watching.

Ruby looked at her scroll "ohh yang just messaged me and said she wanted to talk" with that Ruby grabbed her things and ran out of the Cafeteria as fast as she could, leaving Weiss alone at the table.

Ruby walked the empty corridors of the school trying to collect her thoughts on how she felt about Weiss, she cared about Weiss a lot but what if it ruined the friendship they finally had, but then Ruby thought what if it made them closer and stronger as a team and as partners, she always admired Weiss but wasn't sure if her feelings were beyond that of a normal friendship. Ruby thought about it for hours walking around the school thinking about Weiss and her together, after all of those hours Ruby finally decided and she knew what to do.

Weiss ran to team RWBY's dorm room as she tried to hold back tears, hoping not to see anyone there especially Ruby. When she opened the door she saw Blake and Yang quietly sleeping, well except Yang who wasn't that quiet as she had a tendency to snore. Weiss walked to the bathroom changed into her pajamas and ran into bed; she curled into a ball and started to cry. She was thinking about Ruby clearly rejecting her and how her stupid actions could have cost them their new found friendship, and with that thought she cried herself to sleep.

Ruby snuck into the dorm room at around 3 AM not wanting to wake anyone she quietly changed into her pajamas she walked toward her bed and stopped at Weiss who Ruby could tell clearly just finished crying. The thought of Weiss crying hurt Ruby especially when she knew she was the cause of Weiss' pain. Ruby couldn't help but stare at her for a while, she looked so peaceful when she slept, as Ruby yawned she climbed up to her bed and fell asleep, thinking of what to say to Weiss tomorrow.

Ruby woke up the next morning gleeful, it was the weekend so they didn't have classes which meant the team usually slept in until 11 AM. Ruby jumped out of bed and looked around to see that Weiss wasn't there; she looked over to Blake who was reading a book

"Hey where did Weiss go?" ruby asked the black haired girl

"I'm not sure, she looked a bit grouchy, even more so then normal and left before I could ask what was wrong." Blake responded.

oh no, Ruby thought to herself, where could she be, I better go find her, and with that Ruby ran out of the dorm room searching everywhere for Weiss. Ruby finally came to a stop at beacon cliffs seeing the white dressed girl sitting at the edge of the cliff. Ruby walked up behind her stopping a foot behind her.

"Hey." ruby whispered trying not to startle her

Weiss turned around looking at Ruby "what are you doing here?" Weiss questioned, clearly agitated

"So I had some time to think…about what you said to me and…" Ruby chocked on her words "Weiss I really care about you but I don't want to hurt you and our friendship."

"Ruby." Weiss whispered "I-I want to be with you, every time I'm near you I feel like I'm suffocating, I couldn't stand it anymore."

Ruby looked at Weiss who was now facing her, Ruby felt a tear leave her eye "really?" Ruby asked, but before Weiss could respond Ruby pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Weiss, I feel the same way" Ruby said in the most cheerful way possible

"Really Ruby, you do?"

Ruby pulled back from the hug gazing into Weiss' eyes not knowing what to say, so she decided to show her. Ruby pulled Weiss into a kiss, as their lips touched; Weiss' eyes lit up looking at Ruby her eyes closed, the ice queen closed her eyes letting the kiss continue. Ruby pulled away holding her new girlfriends hands.

"Yes I really do Weiss." Ruby stated, smiling as happy as can be.

Weiss pulled her in for another kiss, this one more passionate then the previous. Ruby moving her tongue inside Weiss' mouth feeling her new girlfriend tingle with excitement as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Weiss couldn't believe that her wildest dream was happening right now right her, 'it was so perfect' she though as their mouths parted, a strand of saliva still connecting the two, Weiss broke the strand, still gazing into Ruby's silver eyes. they both just sat there letting their hair blow in the breeze, until ruby finally said,

"we should get back, Yang and Black must be getting worried"

"i don't want to leave" Weiss pouted clearly not wanting to ruin the moment

"i know i don't either but we have too" ruby said raising to her feet pulling Weiss up with her, they looked at each other for a few more seconds before Weiss nodded and then they headed back to their dorm.

**Authors note:**

**Hello so this is my first RWBY fan fic, hope you guys enjoy, this is just one chapter many more will come later on and will be longer, hopefully soon. for those looking for smut don't worry it will come, with many different relationships but for now its mainly White Rose, any criticism good or bad is appreciated, just don't yell at me too much, and let me know if anything is misspell't or anything along those lines, thank you, I love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Weiss and Ruby had started seeing each other, and they were in love, it had only been a week but to them it was much longer, they actually started to act like a couple, but only in private, they did not want Blake or especially Yang to find out, Ruby knowing that Yang would either be angry or find it cute and funny, which would cause Yang to tease them constantly. So Weiss and Ruby decided to keep it a secret, only doing the cute couple things when they were alone, unless it was stealing a kiss during class or in the halls hoping no one would see them, the secrecy adding a more excitement into their relationship. Weiss walked into team RWBY's dorm noticing Ruby sitting on her own bed playing on her scroll.

"Oh hey Weiss, finally….I've been waiting here forever!" Ruby exclaimed, excited to see her girlfriend.

"Waiting for what? Wait where are Blake and Yang" Weiss questioned.

"They went out shopping for new clothes like 10 minutes ago and knowing my sister they will be gone for hours" Ruby says as she gets up out of Weiss' bed.

"Oh really" Weiss whispers moving toward Ruby "well then….looks like we might have to find something to occupy us until they return" Weiss pushes Ruby onto her bed quickly mounting her, leaning in for a kiss. As their lips touch Ruby let out a small moan as she felt Weiss' kiss her, Ruby tried to speak "w-wha" but was cut off by Weiss' Tongue entering her mouth. Weiss pushed Ruby's arm's above her head as she pushed her tongue deeper into Ruby's mouth. Ruby felt a tingle down her spine as Weiss' dominated her mouth. Weiss moved her right hand down to Ruby's waist, using her left hand to hold Ruby's hands above her head. Weiss suddenly moved her hand onto Ruby's soft bottom squeezing tightly causing Ruby to squeal into Weiss' mouth making Weiss even hornier. Weiss slowly moves her moves her hands to Ruby's blouse removing it as she broke their kiss, exposing her small but round breasts. Weiss looked at them in aww, they looked more beautiful then she had ever imagined. She moved her mouth to Ruby's chest, licking around her nipple teasing her then taking Ruby's nipple into her mouth sucking on it which caused Ruby to moan in pleasure. Weiss smiled as she nibbled on her lover's tit causing Ruby to clench her teeth.

Weiss not wanting to neglect her other breast switches to Ruby's left breast suckling it as Ruby moaned in pleasure not realizing that Weiss' right hand had other plans. Ruby shrieked in surprise as Weiss' hand moved under her skirt and massaging the small amount of cloth Ruby had on between Weiss' hand and Ruby's warm core. Weiss was surprised to find that Ruby's leggings were damp, the thought of Ruby wet caused Weiss to become animalistic in her advances letting her 'proper lady like Demeanor' she was known for be replaced by an overwhelming urge to devour Ruby. As Weiss began to rub Ruby's womanhood she felt the fabric get wetter, causing Weiss to become mad with lust. She started to make her way down Ruby's body kissing every inch she could between Ruby's chin and crotch. Weiss stopped when she reached Ruby's cute red combat skirt, removing it as fast as possible throwing it onto the floor of their dorm room. She then grabbed Ruby's black leggings and pulled them down off of her legs. There she was laying in front of Weiss nothing on but some cute black and red panties. Weiss looked in total shock, amazed by what was in front of her. Not being able to contain herself anymore, she quickly moved her head in between Ruby's legs pulling her panties down with her teeth.

The second she removed the girls red panties she moved right back up to her uncovered core, staring at the hairless entrance in front of her. Weiss became over whelmed with desire and quickly shoved a finger into her lover causing Ruby to moan out feeling the foreign intruder enter her unused entrance. She began to slowly finger Rudy making sure she didn't make Ruby uncomfortable. Weiss looked up to her lover to see that she was in pure bliss, Ruby was biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed shut making a cute moaning sound. This made Weiss go even faster, sticking a second finger into the mix, Ruby cried out in ecstasy as she felt the second intruder, that's when Weiss decided to go full force and started to finger fuck her as hard as she could. Ruby started to quiver and shake. Ruby had no clue what was happening, but Weiss did, and the second she felt her shake she put her mouth to Ruby's clit, licking it with pleasure making Ruby hit her peak as she clenched up her hands holding onto the bed sheets, her warm vagina spasming uncontrollably o-oh god Weiss "w-whats….happeni…..AWWWWWW "she screams as she cums violently into Weiss' mouth, on her finger, and onto the sheets. Weiss takes most of her warm liquid into her mouth swallowing all that she could; Weiss shoves her tongue into Ruby's very wet entrance cleaning all of the warm nectar, causing Ruby to shutter in pleasure.

"Wow, just wow Weiss…I have never felt something like that before" Ruby said barley able to speak

Weiss smiled "hehe I'm glad to know you enjoyed yourself" Weiss moved up to Ruby's side snuggling up against her, Weiss still fully clothed in her combat skirt.

"Well then Weiss it looks like it's my turn to make you feel that way" Ruby said smiling with her big silver eyes looking straight at Weiss' icy blue eyes.

"Ruby" Weiss sighed "you don't have to do it now if you are too tired" Weiss whispers trying to hide the lust she has in her eyes.

"No Weiss you deserve it, plus I want to" but before Weiss could respond Ruby was already on top of her, giving her small kisses all over her head, neck and collar bone, Weiss giggling the whole time. Ruby was new to this and didn't know much about foreplay, so she just decided to go straight for Weiss' box. Ruby moved her hand straight down to Weiss' skirt lifting it up to expose her white panties, Ruby immediately rubbed Weiss' panties feeling that they were already drenched from earlier; Ruby moved her right hand under her lover's panties feeling her wet core. Weiss was moaning a lot louder than Ruby was earlier which caused Ruby to get scared not wanting anyone to hear, she took her own panties and shoved them in Weiss' mouth. Weiss eyes opened in surprise to see the red pair of panties in her mouth, and then she tasted Ruby's juices on the panties and she smelt her musk in the air which drove Weiss crazy, she looked down to see Ruby's two fingers enter her as she gasped. Ruby quickly stopped to remove Weiss dress. All that remained on Weiss was her white panties and matching bra. Ruby quickly made sure they were gone in seconds, she moved up to Weiss who laid there waiting for her treat, panties still in her mouth. Ruby went to Weiss side and reintroduced her right hand to Weiss hot core. She used her free hand to massage Weiss' breast before starting to suck on her tit. She started to finger Weiss with her 2 fingers feeling her tight vagina close its walls around her fingers that became increasingly more wet.

Ruby began to nibble on Weiss tit, giving her increased pleasure as she began to finger her faster, Weiss began to cry out as her orgasm came closer, her cries muffled by Ruby's panties. Ruby then shoved a third finger into Weiss that could barely fit, and that was all it took for Weiss to hit the point of no return and followed the same path as Ruby, spasming uncontrollably digging her nails into Ruby's back. Then she screamed as loud as she could, Ruby's panties still in her mouth, "thank god" Ruby thought otherwise half the school would have heard that, just then a powerful orgasm struck her fluids squirting out of her steamy core hitting Ruby's legs and stomach. Ruby snuggled up to Weiss' side and they just laid there both breathing heavily for a good two minutes before Ruby spoke,

"So…..how was that Weiss" Ruby asked smiling as she looked at her girlfriend.

Weiss still had her panties inside her mouth as she came down from the high of her orgasm; she pulls the red panties out of her mouth still breathing heavily,

"Whoa I didn't know you could do that…. Ruby…..that was amazing!"

Ruby giggled "I have my secrets" Ruby leans in and kisses Weiss deeply.

Weiss pulls away "just wait till tomorrow I have a surprise I have been waiting to give to you"

"I can't wait" Ruby says grinning as happy as can be "so….I think we need to clean up….how about we take a shower?"

Weiss looks at Ruby lying in her arms with a grin on her face "yes I would love to" she smiled back

Ruby leaped out of bed pulling Weiss into the bathroom, closing the door behind them and hoped into the shower turning on the hot water. They started to clean each other's smooth soft bodies moaning every time one of them touched the other in a sensitive area.

"Ruby?" Weiss questioned with a serious look on her face "I've been thinking and I…..I just want to know that you care about me"

A puzzled look crosses Ruby's face "of course I care about you, why would you ask such a question"

Weiss looks down "I just needed to know, ever since I was little all I needed was someone's approval and I am constantly looking for it, so I just needed to know that you cared and think that I'm worth something"

"Weiss" Ruby looked into her eyes "you will always be worth everything to me and I will never stop caring" Ruby said in the most compelling way possible

A tear falls down Weiss' cheek as Ruby pulls her in for a hug kissing the tear off her cheek "Weiss if anything is bothering you….you can always trust me"

Weiss looked into her eyes "thank you Ruby I can always count on you" she says hugging her.

They finished cleaning each other and got out of the shower drying themselves off.

"Now we have to clean up your bed" Weiss smirked as they opened the bathroom door to find Yang and Blake staring at the two naked girls. Weiss and Ruby froze, the four girls looking at each other each with a shocked expression on their faces. Weiss and Ruby decided to quickly run back into the bathroom locking the door behind them. Yang and Blake both looked at each other, Yang had an angry, whereas Blake was smiling happy as can be,

"Well Ms. Xiao Long looks like you owe me $100" Blake mocked.

"Dammit…i can't believe it, how did that happen" Yang raged

"Well why don't we go ask them…..after all it happened for us" Blake smiled brightly at Yang, kissing her on the cheek.

**Authors note: Chapter 2 is here, hope you enjoy, if you have any suggestions or ideas for future Chapters please let me know **


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss and Ruby were both cowering in the bathroom, trying to think of something to say or do, that would make this situation look a little less weird.

"What do we do" Ruby asked trembling at the thought of her sister disapproving.

"I don't know should we just go out and explain" Weiss said thinking about what yang would do to her if she disapproved.

That's when they heard a knocking on the bathroom door and Yang's voice "hey you two done in there? We need to talk"

The door slowly opened as Weiss and Ruby walked out in their robes, their clothing still scattered over the dorm. They walk out and see Yang and Blake both smiling at them with the biggest grins imaginable, Ruby confused asks "w-why are you guys smiling?"

"Oh we just find it cute how you both came out of the bathroom naked at the same time" Blake grinned.

"Well uhmm its uhmm it's just that…" Ruby stuttered trying to explain the situation before being cut off by Yang "don't worry sis, I know exactly what's going on what do you think me a Blake do when you guys are out."

Ruby and Weiss just look at them in shock "wait…you guys have…." Weiss questioned, to which Blake quickly and happily replied "yeah for 3 months now"

"Three months? And you didn't decide to tell us" Ruby exclaimed angry that she was left out of the loop.

"Well.. I didn't think you would understand, clearly I was wrong" Yang smiled "so how was it?"

Weiss blushes "how was what?"

"The sex silly" Yang said with a grin across her face.

"The uhmmm" Ruby blushed

"Don't be shy, it's perfectly natural"

"Yeah well uhmmm it was…..it was amazing" Ruby stammered, trying not to smile

"Aww that's so cute, I have never seen this side of you sis"

"Yeah yeah, can Weiss and i have some privacy to get dressed?"

"As long as that's all you two do" Yang said before exiting the room with Blake

"Well that was awkward" Weiss said as she pulled up her panties "I just can't believe they have been doing it for 3 months, how did we not notice?"

"I don't know, but I'm just glad Yang understands" Ruby said cheerfully

"You can come back in" Ruby yelled as she finished putting on her cloak.

"It's about time, so how long have you and Weiss been fucking?" Yang pressured

"Uhmm it….this was our first time…..but we have been seeing each other for about a week" Weiss stated

"Aww that's so cute, new love, im so happy for you two" Yang says as she hugs her sister

Ruby groans as yang hugs her tightly "ok sis calm down"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you, it does explain why you never seem to have an interest in boys" Yang smiles brightly

"So…."Weiss asked "what should we do now" clearly trying to get off the topic

"Hmmm we could always have a fourway" Blake said calmly, as Yang smiled slightly, Weiss and Ruby looked at her shocked

"Im kidding guys calm down", Weiss and Ruby sighed in relief, But Yang was kinda disappointed

"Well then…im going to take a shower" Yang smirked as she walked into the bathroom, Blake ran up behind her "may I join"

"Of course you can my little kitty cat" Yang shut the door behind them quickly removing their clothes

"Well I'm exhausted, what time is it?" Weiss questioned Ruby

"It's eleven thirty, wanna…..sleep together" Ruby said blushing deeply

"Really Ruby, after all we did today you still have to ask that….and blush about it too" Weiss smiles as she pushes Ruby onto her bed, quickly snuggling up beside her

"uhmm Weiss…..we are still fully clothed, why did we get dressed anyway if we were going to remove them 20 minutes later…."

"Because I didn't want to talk to Blake and Yang in our bathrobes" Weiss quickly removes her clothes as Ruby does the same. Both of them holding each other closely as they drift off to sleep, Ruby whispers with a yawn "good night snow angel"

Yang starts to remove Blake's clothes, slowly removing her shirt, then tights, makes quick work of her bra and panties and finally her bow.

"No matter how many times I do that, I never get tired of seeing you like this" Yang smiled as she quickly removed her own clothes and pulled Blake into the shower, quickly turning on the hot water.

"Yang you are amazing, I am so lucky to have you" Blake slowly moving her hand to cup one of Yang's breasts.

"I never get tired of feeling these" Blake began to massage Yang's breasts, massaging them slowly feeling her nipples get rock hard in an instant, Yang moaning in pleasure as she felt her lovers magic touch. Yang bit her lip as she moved her hand down to Blake's core, massaging her clit slowly causing Blake to moan in pleasure, as she started to drip liquid

"someone is excited" Yang smiled kissing her deeply their tongues intertwining, as Yang began to take the dominant role, dominating Blake's mouth with her tongue, Blake purring in ecstasy as Yang increased her speed. Yang very quickly inserted 2 fingers into Blake's now very wet core, which caused Blake to let out a loud scream. Yang smiled as she felt Blake shiver "you like that don't you, you're a bad kitty cat" Yang whispered in to Blake's as she quickly got down to her knees, as she started to slowly lick Blake's tight pussy, Blake responded just how Yang thought she would, moving her hands onto Yang's head pushing her in closer, Yang's tongue now deep inside Blake. "Ohh yes yang don't stop, please don't stop, I'm going to cum!" Blake screamed in pleasure, and as Yang heard that she stopped pulling away from Blake and standing up. Blake panted heavily "w-why did you stop!"

"If you want to cum, you have to make me cum first" Yang said smiling as she bit her lower lip

"Oh you're on Blondie" Blake lowers to her knees as she stares at Yang's core

"this is going to be easy" Blake moves in and licks Yang's pussy intensely her tongue moving everywhere, Yang moaning in pleasure as she grabs onto Blake's long black hair, Blake taking that as a signal to try harder, she moves two fingers into Yang and starts to finger and tongue fuck her. Yang was in complete bliss, as her vision blurred, but still wasn't near the verge of cumming. That's when Blake decided to use her secret weapon and moves her free hand to Yang's arse, slowly massaging at first then moving her finger near the blondes arse hole, slowly probing before entering suddenly, this caused Yang to thrust forward, causing Blake's Tongue to go deeper inside her core. That was all Yang could take as she started to shake and yell out as her orgasm hit, she then came all over Blake. Blake took some in her mouth before the rest hit her in her cheek and breasts. Yang quivered as her legs gave out and she slid down the shower before hitting the floor Blake still between her legs, both of them panting heavily for 5 minutes.

"Blake, t-that was amazing, how did you do that, and why didn't you do that sooner?"

"It's something I have been meaning to do for quite some time….but wasn't sure if you were into ass play"

"Well I wasn't sure until now, but we defiantly need to do that again" Yang smiled at her lover "well now it's your turn" before Blake could react Yang was already on top of her, licking her Breast and finger fucking her core. Blake immediately let out a scream as she felt the stronger woman on top of her. Yang then started to nibble at Blake's neck as she finger fucked her, which caused Blake to become more aroused. Yang saw this and knew Blake likes it rough, Yang very quickly bit into Blake's neck breaking the skin. Blake yelled out in pain but it was very quickly replaced with pleasure, as blood started to drip down Blake's neck Yang went full force, fucking her hard "ohhh fuck Yang im-im ahhhhh" was all Blake could say before her orgasm hit hard her body shaking uncontrollably her vagina walls clamping around Yang's fingers, she came all over yang's fingers and thigh as her orgasm hit, they sat there for a good 7 minutes as Blake was coming down from her climax, Yang was licking at Blake's wound on her neck.

"Yang…wow…just wow" was all Blake could say as she panted heavily

"I thought you would like that" Yang said as she scratched her cat ears, the water cascading over them.

"w-we should get to sleep" Blake said still out of breath

"Yeah I think it's pretty late and now that Weiss and Ruby know what's going on we can sleep in the same bed" Yang smiled brightly"

They quickly exit the shower and get into there bathrobes, as they exit the bathroom they notice Weiss and Ruby sleeping on Weiss' bed "aww how cute" Yang whispered as she derobes and jumps into Blake's bed, Blake quickly jumping in behind her as they cuddle up Yang whispers into Blake's ear "I loved your fourway idea" Blake's eyes went wide as Yang snuggled up to her and dosed off.

**Authors note: sorry this one took so long, busy with school, hope you guys enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

It is early in the morning the sun just peeking out as the birds chirp Ruby and Weiss are curled up in bed similar to how Blake and Yang have arranged themselves, Ruby always being an early riser, woke up at 6:00 AM like clockwork. She looks over to Weiss, smiled and kissed her forehead as she got out of bed and ran into the shower, turning on the water and letting the hot water run down her body. Weiss woke up at the sudden absence of her partner, she looks around seeing Blake and Yang in a tight embrace as she hears the water running, she smiles and drifts back to sleep. Thirty minutes later Ruby got out of the shower and got dressed as she finished putting on her red cloak she heard a knock on the door

"Heyy hurry up in there other people need to use the bathroom" Blake yelled as she was doing a dance, clearly holding in her morning fluid. Ruby quickly exited the bathroom as Blake ran in and slammed the door shut waking up Yang who looked around and quickly fell back asleep. Weiss woke 10 minutes later looking over to see Ruby sitting beside her playing with her scroll. Weiss grabbed Ruby by the waist and pulled the red haired girl on top of her

"Good morning my little Rose" Weiss smiled at Ruby as she felt Ruby fall on top of her

"oh Weiss you scared me, good morning* Ruby leans in a kisses Weiss deeply as she suddenly feels a pillow hit her in the back of the head "could you guys be cute somewhere else, I'm trying to sleep" Yang yelled across the room. Blake walked out of the bathroom laughing as Ruby and Weiss blushed brightly at each other. Weiss smiles at Ruby and gets up

"well I should probably take a shower and get ready for class" Weiss walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Blake walking to her bed "Yang get up, you don't want to be late"

Yang replied with a mumble. "Fine, looks like we are doing this the hard way" Blake jumped on Yang and started to lick her

Yang's eyes opened wide "w-what are you doing" Yang said laughing

Blake continued to lick her face and upper body before speaking "sorry I just had to, I needed to wake you up"

Yang smiles and pulled Blake in for a kiss "next time just kiss me, not that I didn't enjoy your licking"

"Well if you insist" Blake smiled as Weiss walked out of the bathroom

"Come on guys class starts in five minutes" Weiss yelled as they got there things and ran to professor Ports class

As they arrived they sit in front of team JNPR as the Professor started his lecture, Weiss looked over to Ruby who was doodling something on her paper, Weiss just started to gaze into Ruby's silver eyes and her beautiful face, she thought about her smooth silky skin and her warm body, she was lost in her eyes just thinking about how perfect her new lover is. Ruby was staring at the professor paying attention to him rambling on about the Grim, Blake and Yang were whispering into eachothers ears about having a party with teams RWBY, JNPR and Friends. They had been wanting to do it for quite some time now, they thought it would be a good way to relax, and Yang had a plan to get hammered just because she could. Then the bell rang and the children headed into the halls Blake walked closely to Yang as they talked about their pains for the party, Ruby overheard them and asked

"heyy what are you guys talking about?"

"Ohh nothing sis, just thinking about having a party at our dorm room tonight"

"a party? Who is coming?"

"Oh just us, team JNPR and some others like Sun, Neptune and maybe some others"

"Sounds fun, just don't go overboard with the music, I don't want professor Ozpin coming in and yelling at us"

"Don't worry sis, it will be fine and fun"

"Okay" Ruby says as they enter there cafeteria and sit across from team JNPR

"So do you guys wanna come to our party tonight?" Yang asked the team across from them

"Ohhh a party, count me and Ren in" Nora said having a big smile on her face

"Sounds like fun, I would love to" "Pyrrha said as she took a bit of chicken, everyone looked at Jaune who was playing with his food "oh yeah…sure sounds fun"

"Great the gangs all in, now we can party together" Yang smiled as she put her arm around Blake, they all finished their lunches as they headed to Professor Ooblecks Class, they entered and took their seats, as Yang sat beside Blake she whispered in her ear "wanna have some fun" Blake looked over at Yang "w-what? Now? We are in class Yang, there is a time and a place" Yang rubbed her hand against Blake's thigh "Yang please, I need to pay attention" Yang moves her hand to Blake's inner thigh "then pay attention, if you can" Yang started to run her finger up and down over Blake's panties, as Blake let out a quite but audible moan. "y-yang please….i need to p-pay attention" *yang moved her panties aside and rubbed her bare core "don't worry Blake, no one will notice" Yang picked up speed as Blake moaned louder as team JNPR looked back to see Blake biting her lip "y-you okay Blake" Pyrrha asked

"oh yeah..im..im great" Blake responded, finding it quite difficult to speak, Pyrrha shrugged and turned around "yang whispered "that was close" as she picked up speed "Yang please..i cant hold it in, I don't want to make another sound like that" "fine, if you insist" Yang pulled away from Blake's core and moved her fingers into her own mouth "you so wet already though" Blake blushed "don't worry, later tonight" Yang smiled and turned to pay attention to the professors lesson as she thought about what Blake and her would do that night.

It was now 7:00 pm and everyone was arriving at team RWBY's dorm, it was a small party, just some friends with some drinks and food, everyone showed up and they were having fun, Blake was sitting in Yang's lap as she whispered into her ear, Ruby and Weiss were dancing, Weiss teaching the Ruby how to dance to Weiss' surprise Ruby was quite good. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were talking about their sparing match they had earlier that day, and Jaune, Neptune and Sun were taking shots of whiskey.

"Guys I don't know I think that's all I can stomach" Jaune said in a timid voice

"Aww come on dude one more" Neptune Smiled as he handed Jaune another shot.

"Gah fine, but that's it" Jaune downed the shot

"Ohhh that one did it" Jaune got up and stumbled around before plopping down on Weiss' bed

Sun and Neptune started to laugh "haha nice one, don't worry everyone has their limits" sun smiled as he downed another shot

"I don't…feel so" Jaune quickly runs into the bathroom and starts vomiting into the toilet, Sun and Neptune were laughing hysterically.

"Aww poor Jaune, he can't hold his liquor" Weiss said smiling at Ruby, Weiss and Ruby were quickly interrupted by Blake walking over with three shot glasses

"come on guys drink up" Blake handed Ruby and Weiss the Glasses before downing her own, Weiss quickly drank hers in the most eloquent way possible and Ruby just stared at it as Yang ran up stumbling slightly

"She can't drink that, she is only 15" Yang quickly took the drink away

"Aww come on its only one" Blake said handing it back to Ruby

"Yeah come on Yang, im not a child any more" Ruby downed the drink and immediately made a face like she just tasted something sour.

"Blaaa why does it taste so bad" Ruby stuck her tongue out as she started to feel warmth in her stomach

"Aww Ruby it only tastes bad the first time" Blake handed her another

"Are you sure?" Blake nodded as Ruby downed another making a similar face

"It still tasted bad, you lied" Ruby crossed her arms clearly upset

"Oh just wait a couple minutes" Blake smiled as Yang said "why are you trying to get my sister drunk?"

"Aww come on Yang, even our team leader needs to have fun" Blake kissed Yang on the lips "whats the worst that could happen?"

"I hate when your right" Yang pet Blake's cat ears

Weiss and Ruby were continuing to dance although Ruby's movements became less coordinated

"Ruby you can barely dance" Weiss said now holding Ruby up

"w-what no….im fine, you can't dance silly"

"Right well do you wanna sit down?"

"Yes please" Weiss moved Ruby over to her bed and sat her down, sitting beside her

"Weiss I feel diferent….in a good way" Ruby said slurring her words together

Weiss giggled "well your drunk Ruby"

"This is drunk….it's awesome, we should get drunk more often"

Weiss sighed "oh Ruby, you're not going to feel the same in the morning"

Ruby took another shot "I'm sure I'll be fine" Ruby said as she laid down

Weiss just looked at her as she took another shot "whatever you say Ruby" Weiss laughed

The night continued as the friends were laughing and talking it was the happiest everyone had been in a long time, and they needed it, but before they knew it, it was 2 o clock in the morning and team JNPR and Sun and Neptune all stumbled out of the room, leaving the four drunk girls alone

"That was amazing" Yang smiled as she pet Blake's cat ears.

"That's an understatement" Weiss said as she rubbed Ruby's arm

Ruby suddenly jumped on Weiss and started to lick her "you taste sweet" Ruby giggled

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed as she started to laugh "that tickles"

Ruby stopped and looked into Weiss' icey blue eyes before Ruby kissed Weiss with passion her tongue entering the heiress' mouth immediately. Blake and Yang just stared at the two, Blake moved her hand down to her core and started to rub herself slowly "Blake…what are you doing?" Yang asked

"Ohhh sorry, your sister and Weiss…are just really turning me on right now" and as soon as Yang heard that she jumped on top of Blake, kissing her deeply as Yang ran her hand down Blake's chest, groping her breasts.

Weiss and Ruby were making a bit more progress as Weiss was already completely naked, and Ruby only had her panties on, they completely forgot that Blake and Yang were even there. Weiss got in-between Ruby's legs, she started to pull of Ruby's ruby red panties with her teeth as she looked up at the smiling redhead, Weiss crawled back up to Ruby's now dripping core and started to tease around the clit, licking slightly at it as Ruby moaned.

Blake and Yang were now butt naked, Yang was on top of Blake as she lowered her large breast down to Blake's face as she motor boated them vigorously, yang just let out a soft moan as she took off Blake's bow, petting her ears softly "good kitty" just as Yang said that she felt a sharp pain in her neck and realized that Blake had bit her, drawing some blood, before Yang could even yell out in pain two fingers entered her suddenly and she cried out in pleasure, Blake began to finger fuck Yang like no tomorrow as she bit down harder, the mix of pleasure and pain made Yang scream louder than she ever has.

Weiss and Ruby were now staring at the two as Ruby became wetter "Ruby!" Weiss yelled, "is Blake and your sister really turning you on?" Ruby replied "well I mean…its just" Ruby was cut off by a finger entering her "I never said I didn't like it either" Weiss began to finger Ruby furiously, trying to get her off fast so she could have a turn, Weiss then began to lick Ruby's clit as she fingered her harder. Ruby was in ecstasy her body was involuntarily shaking as her vision blurred "Weiss, yes! Don't stop" Weiss went full speed as she entered Ruby with her tongue, licking the inside of her core, Ruby moved her hands down to Weiss head and pushed her in even farther "Weiss im…IM CUM-!" Ruby came hard into Weiss mouth and on her face, Weiss licked up all that she could "Ruby you taste so sweet" all Ruby could do was nod as she breathed heavily "Weiss t..that was amazing".


End file.
